Wiki Contribution Guidelines
It's great to have multiple people working on and editing the wiki, but users must follow certain guidelines when editing. On this page you can also find help if you are confused about how to add certain info and how to format your pages. Guidelines All users to this wiki must follow specific guidelines when posting info. All work on the wiki is appreciated, but we need users to follow certain rules so that we are keeping this site as helpful and informative as possible. Posting Accurate Info We need all users to be posting accurate info that is true to the game. If you consistently post info that is false, we will ban you: you are just creating more work for others and lessening the credibility of the wiki. If someone undos an edit you've made, it's probably going to be because the information you posted was false. If you spot false info, feel free to delete it, but please verify that it's incorrect first. If you're not sure whether or not the info you're posting is correct, you can put a (Needs to be verified) next to the info you posted. This lets others know that the information may or may not be correct, and we can verify it for you(or you can find out for yourself). Example: All mushrooms with spots are safe(Needs to be verified). Keeping Your Edits Professional When you're editing the wiki, you want to make your info appear as professional and objective as possible. When posting, never post info in first person, and leave out personal experiences. And while humor is good to have on the wiki, please don't constantly post jokes or memes on the pages(that's what the comment section is for). Try to use correct grammar and spelling as well when editing. This isn't so much a big issue though; we'll fix your grammar if we see anything wrong. But we do want all info on the wiki to be in English. If you don't speak or write English very well, run your information through a translator and we'll fix it for you. Editing Other's Work You have to respect the fact that other people are editing this wiki. Feel free to delete false info, but on certain pages and sections of pages, you can't delete other people's info. In the Tips and Tricks section of each page, you cannot delete info that is posted. This is because people are discussing their thoughts about the topic; you can't just delete another person's opinion. If something is posted there that you don't agree with, treat it like a discussion and post what you think below it. Just keep it objective; don't use any first person pronouns or say, "My opinion is...", or, "I think that..."(see the tips and tricks section in Axe) Consequences If you consistently break the rules stated above or create troll pages, we will ban you. The length of the ban may depend on what you do, but we don't have very much patience for things like troll pages. If you want to be un-banned, talk to one of the wiki staff over discord. If you want a list of the admins go here. Help With Editing Here we will give you some help with how to format and edit pages. The point of the wiki is to have as much info about the game as possible. If players want to learn about the game and the different parts of it, this wiki should be their best resource. Formatting When creating a page, if you don't know where to start, it's good to organize the info like this: # Intro paragraph(s). No header, just explain basic info about the topic. If you can fit all the information possible in the intro paragraph, stop here(see Waterfall) # A section with more details about the topic. You can label this one "Mechanics". Include all the facts and values possible for the topic in here, and make it as descriptive as possible. # A section for players to post what they think about the topic. Title this "Tips and Tricks". Post anything about this topic that you've found helpful: any strategies and tips you can think of. This is how many of our pages are set up. Other pages follow different formats, and it's totally fine to format your info in different ways. A lot of the time you can follow formats of other pages related to the one you're working on: If you're adding a page for dagger, you'll want to look at other weapon pages like the sword page for inspiration and ideas. In the end, you just want your info presented in an organized manner. Put images next to whatever information they are most related to in the page, and please add captions to them. Videos go at the very bottom of the page(see Barbarians), and quotes go at the top of the page or the top of a section(see Clouds). There are exceptions to these rules, like the Possible Upcoming Additions page. Community Central A great resource to wiki editors is the Community Central Wiki created by Fandom. If you want help with adding things like videos, gifs, infoboxes, and more, this is a great place to look. Just search for what you're looking to learn in the top bar, and they'll have a page explaining how to do it. Go here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contents